According to United States Department of Transportation statistical data, vehicular accidents are constantly on the rise. This is partly because more vehicles than ever are on the roadways, but also because the opportunity for distraction on the road is much higher. The people of the United States have embraced the technological revolution, and all of the gadgets and gizmos that follow suit. Talking on cell phones, sending text messages, reading the daily news, browsing emails, or any other number of activities, are common observations seen on the roadway today. The primary task of attentively driving has become a secondary task.
As a result, there is a need for a system, method apparatus for energizing brake lights that provides an early warning signal to other drivers that the target vehicle's momentum is actually reducing because not everyone on the roadway has excellent vision and depth perception.